Chuckie and Angelica's Duo
by acosta perez jose ramiro
Summary: The title says it all. My first attempt with songfics.


**SUMMARY**: The title says all. My first attempt with songfics. Please, check it. By Acosta Pèrez Josè Ramiro.

Hello guys! I'm back again. (And, of course, I'm here too). Yes, I can't get rid of this girl (Oh, you don't really mean that). Sadly, you are right.

First, I want to thank everyone who had reviewed my previous fics, and to Digital Damita for posting this one for me. (You guys are great, really.)

Thanks, Angie. Can you read the disclaimer, please. (Sure) What are you doing with that book?

(Is my dictionary. Let's see… Decoy… Diamond…ah, here it is. **DISCLAIMER**:  
Noun. The statement done at the start of a fic to clear everything about the copyright to avoid problems with the characters' owner. Example: Ramiro here doesn't own any character portrayed on the fic, since Rugrats/AGU is property of KlaskyCsupo and Nickelodeon). You are taking your position very seriously, you know that? (Hey, I like to give a good impression).

Anyway, this is my first attempt with songfics. Is an original piece, by the way. (And you better hope is a good one, mister). Ok, on with the fic.

**CHUCKIE AND ANGELICA'S DUO  
Songfic by Acosta Pèrez Josè Ramiro**

A single light brights on a dark stage. Then, out from the darkness, Susie Carmichael appears, and is greeted by her fans' applause.

"Thank you, all of you", she politely talks to the audience. "Nice to have you guys around here. For today show, we have two news, a good and a bad one. The good is that we are doing a little tribute to the classic musical comedies."

A loud clapping is easily heard. Susie pauses until the sound dies.

"And the bad one… is that I'm not singing today, but Angelica", she says in a joking tone.

The whole audience gets mute. One random voice screams "I want my money back!"

"Sorry, but this is a fic. We are taking no profit from it, so this is a free presentation", Susie replies. Then thinks for a moment, and talks to someone at her right, hidden on the darkness. "Angelica, you weren't selling tickets again, right?"

"Cut it, and just present us, Carmichael." Angelica's voice whispers to Susie.

Susie sighs, and directs to the audience again. "Okay. Now, before I regret it… ladies and gentlemen, I leave you with Angelica Pickles, and Chuckie Finster!"

Susie walks away, while the audience claps at her. Everybody gets silent when the stage gets fully illuminated. Dil is at the further corner of it,  
playing the piano; the tune is a lot like the ones from old classic musical comedies, like "Singing in the rain" and so.

Angelica appears from the right side of the stage, while Chuckie does it from the left. They are both wearing black tuxes, top hats, and canes.  
Chuckie also wears black pants, while Angelica is using fish-nets tights.  
They dance all the way to the center of the stage, where they encounter and start singing to the audience and to each other.

(A) I'm a beautiful blonde, simply the best.  
(C) I'm a carrot-top guy, whose hair is a mess.

(A) I have pretty eyes, who are big and bright.  
(C) Without my glasses, I almost lose my sight.

(Both) We are a special couple.  
Another more mismatched You'll hardly ever see.  
Even when saying the same,  
We just can't agree.

(C) My dad borrowed me his car.  
(A) Is an automobile.

(C) We can go on vacation.  
(A) Oh, a relaxation trip!

(C) Want to ride on a boat?  
(A) I'll rather go on a ship.

(C) But first, let's have lunch.  
(A) A twelve o' clock meal.

(C) I'll buy you a malt.  
(A) A milk shake, I want.

(C) Must you annoy me all day?  
(A) I'm just teasing, okay?

(Both) You are everything I'm not But I guess that's okay.  
You are the one that makes me complete.  
You are my other half.  
That's what I say.

(A) You don't think I'm too bossy?  
(C) Authoritarian, maybe.

(C) I'm fraidy cat and meek.  
(A) A nice and shy geek.

(A) Sometimes I'm a noisy brat.  
(C) I'm not arguing that.  
(A) HEY!  
(C) Hey, don't anger, because…

(Both) No matter what will happen.  
Or if you drive me crazy.  
Nobody makes me feel as you do.

(C) I love you, Angie Pickles.  
(A) Chuckie Finster, me too.

They do a little dancing to end the performance, and the curtain fells in front of them. The audience starts clapping, and they both walk out from the curtain, holding hands and bowing; Dil joins them a few moments later.  
After a minute or so, the three walk behind the curtain. Suddenly, the curtain rises again, showing Chuckie and Angelica kissing while Dil is chuckling. The whole audience laughs, making the couple realize they are watched.

"HAROLD!" Both Angelica and Chuckie yell, directing at the left of the stage. "Curtain down, please!"

**THE END.**

Hope you guys liked this. I'm not exactly a musical kind of guy, but I wrote it in a moment of creative fever (Next time take an aspirin). Very funny, Angelica.

Okay, you all know the deal. Please, review this one so I can know if I did right. (Hey, despite what I said, I liked it. Maybe you can make now one with some Rock and Roll). And you should be the lead singer, right? (Of course. How about this? Ehem. Wait no more, coz Angelica is here…The Queen of the Show…The Girl of the Year…).

I'll better leave now before she convinces me. (Hey, no geek can resist me. Just ask Finster). Whatever. So long everyone, and keep the good writing.


End file.
